It Couldn't Have Been Something Normal, Right?
by Butterfly Daydreams
Summary: Hibari wasn't quite sure what to do about his current situation. And he needed help, needless to say. But would he let his pride get in the way of him asking for help? And who could help him, exactly? -2718 Story, so please keep in mind that it won't be Hibari as the aggressor.Well, accidentally, anyways.
1. Meow! Wait-Meow?

Hi everyone! So this story is mainly Hibari's POV, but it will contain other's on occasion. I kinda based this off of a really good story I had read a long time ago, but the publisher never updated again. That was about two or three years ago now. Either way, it gave me good ideas of my own so I decided to make this story because I truly do enjoy writing. So when I'm not updating my other story I'll be sure to update this one. Please enjoy, review, and all that other good stuff~ :)

P.S: I also meant to say a _while_ back that it's alright by me if you want to private message me. In fact, I think I'd really enjoy whatever conversation we have! So don't be shy, and you can be as random as you want! So please feel free to do that whenever, haha.

-Butterfly Daydreams

* * *

~Chapter 1~

Hibari knew something was off when he had woken up this morning. He couldn't quite tell what it was, but just _knew_. It was never often that he has ever really felt that way when waking up in the morning. Fact of the matter was that he never actually let himself fall into the thinking of strange feelings, or vibes. He simply didn't care for those kinds of things. He lived in Namimori, and it was his, so he shall protect it. Pure and simple right? Wrong.

On this particularly cold fall morning, he found that following what your gut tells you to be pretty essential. When he had gone to take a shower, after undressing himself, he took a look at himself in the mirror. And boy was he in for a surprise. He had even splashed water on his face and pinched himself a few times to make sure what he was seeing was real. Overnight he developed a pair of fuzzy feline ears, and a tail. A tail! What in the hell was a tail going to do for him, let alone cat ears? And how would these new additions affect his daily life for that matter? Well he was about to find out with the very first thing he did; shower.

At first when he stepped into the running warm water Hibari relaxed, and relished the feeling of its warmth traveling down his tense body. Frankly, _anyone_ would become stressed when finding feline attributes to what had once been a regular body just like everyone else's'. But when he dipped his head underneath the shower head, he found that it had a pretty harsh consequence. His 'ears' were sensitive. So sensitive to the point that when each water drop hit them, he heard each sound they all made when they landed. Needless to say it sounded like each sound ricocheted themselves around his head, causing what had originally had been a minor headache to turn into an extremely major headache. Wincing with each pound on the inside of his head, Hibari quickly turned off the water and wrapped a towel around his body.

Never in his life did he ever think that he was going to have a problem wrapping a towel around himself. He couldn't even wrap it so that he could make it comfortably tight around himself either. His newly grown 'tail' was in the way. And let's not forget just how sensitive it was either. When Hibari had first tried wrapping the towel around himself, he tried tightening it to the usual tight that he preferred. When doing that, it actually made his tail sit at an awkward angle against his back, and eventually it quivered in pain. When this happened Hibari felt a jolt of pain shoot right up his spine. It had hurt so much that it actually made him black out for at least a whole minute. Needless to say Hibari was irritated. He didn't need these extra appendages, nor did he need anybody to notice them. But how was he going to get rid of them if his actual ears were gone, and his new parts were extremely sensitive? He needed _someone's_ help, but just whose exactly? This was obviously going to be a long day.

Putting on his uniform had once been his most favorite part of the day, aside from putting herbivores back in their place. Keyword _had_. Putting on both his pants and button down was difficult beyond belief. The tail was in the way! And he didn't quite know how to move it around just yet. After studying it in the mirror for at least a half hour Hibari realized that it moved mainly to his emotions, at least for now. He'd get the hang of it, but he needed it to cooperate _now_. He had to patrol pretty soon, and he didn't want to run late because of an annoyance. He still had a job to do as the Prefect of Namimori, and he wasn't going to let trivial things get in the way of that. Okay, growing ears and a tail wasn't exactly _trivial_, but it was still annoying to say the least. He figured that the best way to set the tail correctly would to be if he moved it with just his hands for now. Pulling up his pants, he pulled his tail upwards as gently as possible, and then buttoned his pants to make it so that his tail couldn't push them down again. Then he wrapped it around his torso so that he could put his button down on with no problem, and began to button it down. When he went to look in the mirror to see if he looked ridiculous or not, he noticed a slight bump in the back of his shirt, but it wasn't anything major unless someone were to really look at it long and hard enough. But he was Hibari Kyoya, so that wasn't going to happen. People were scared of him! On top of that, his Gakuran would hide it completely since he didn't wear it through its sleeves.

Now for the last and most difficult part, the ears. They moved with every sound they heard! And the only time he saw them lay flat was when he was actually getting annoyed by them. Did he have to always feel annoyed to hide them? Even though he got angry often, he wasn't the type to be constantly annoyed. He was just a really aloof guy, and that was the extent of it. So while Hibari was pondering as what he should do with the ears, they were sitting straight a tall, as though there wasn't a care in the world. Wait! He had an idea now. He'd look slightly ridiculous, but, as long as it kept the public from seeing his ears, it was alright.  
"Hibird!"

Yup, Hibird. He was the best thing that Hibari could possibly think of! And it's not as though he's never been seen with the yellow fluff ball before. Chirping its'normal 'Hibari! Hibari!' chant, Hibird flapped it's tiny little wings until it reached Hibari's index finger facing him directly.

"Hibird, you are to sit on the top of my head until I tell when you're allowed to fly off, understood?"

Preening itself lightly, the bird shook itself and then flapped upwards. Pressing his ears down for Hibird to sit on them, Hibari winced slightly when he felt Hibird's tiny little talons press into his left ear as he settled in. Preparing himself for the long day, Hibari slipped his shoes on, and began his patrol. 'How exactly _am_ I going to fix this, and with that said_, who_ can help me? I'd better think of a way to repay my debt to whoever this person may be too. Suddenly he heard a rustle in the trees above him. He knew there was someone there, but couldn't see who or what it was through the foliage.

"Perhaps I could be of service, due to the fact that we're having the same issue at our home. And if you're wondering what I'm talking about, I'm talking about your new pair of ears and tail. Meet me at the schools' entrance at six, unless you really don't want the help."

And with that, the person was gone. Well then. That was unexpected. Let's just see exactly who this person is and how much they know, shall we..?


	2. Oh, Give Me A Break

Hello everyone! So, I am hoping that everyone enjoyed chapter one, so yeah, here's chapter two! Also, I apologize for taking so long updating it. Updating often keeps the readers reading, y'know? Anyways, I will see you next chapter, please like, review and maybe even share with you friends! Also, feel free to message me, I am completely fine with just general conversation, haha.

-Butterfly Daydreams

* * *

-Chapter 2-`

That whole day Hibari was having an extremely hard time. He couldn't exactly fight the way he wanted to because he didn't want to make Hibird move. Hibird moving would ultimately end up with him revealing his feline appendages. So for the most part of the day he sent the rest of the committee to handle the things that her normally does on a daily basis. Feeling like this was slowly demeaning his pride, he decided that he should at least patrol the inside of the school. Ugh. Hibird was starting to make him sweat, and in was making him uncomfortable. His now sensitive ears weren't taking well to the extra heat, and the sweat drops that were slowly sliding down the sides of his head were beginning to slightly tickle him. In other words, it was highly annoying. Either way, the one thing that kept him from having a anger-filled tantrum was the fact that he could _possibly_ receive help from whoever that person was from the morning.

Thinking back to it, he didn't even stop to think who the person might've been. They also mentioned that they had someone on their own end having the same issue. Who might that also be too? In a way, knowing that he wasn't the only problem with these feline appendages made him feel the slightest bit better. Not in a major way, but the reality of it was, was that Hibari honestly didn't like the way things had already been going for him in the morning due to them suddenly appearing. His daily life was out of whack because of two fuzzy visitors. Two _annoyingly fuzzy_ visitors.

Thankfully he didn't run into anyone who would stupidly slap his back, or force him to fight. Sighing with relief, Hibari sat down in his Office chair a little too hard, and felt his tail send a shock down his spine. Damn it. That was at least the fifth time that happened today. He couldn't wait for his 'help' to arrive. He had to admit though. His ears were somewhat helpful. When he didn't have Hibird sitting on them, anyways. He knew when someone was right in front of his door before they knocked, giving him the advantage of telling Hibird to sit on his head again. For the most part, is was only Kusakabe, but still; it was pretty shameful. Rubbing his back and glaring angrily out the window, Hibari continued to grumble to himself until he realized that he made a crucial mistake. He wasn't on guard. There was someone in his room; Hibird wasn't. Damn it all to hell.

"Oh? Now what is this Birdie-Chan? I had always thought that if you were to have animal parts they'd be feathers, since you're always getting angry. But maybe now I should call you, Neko-Chan, right? Oh would you look at that! Your little kitty ears are even laying flat on your head! Are you angry that I'm here?"

Murkuro Rokudo. The one man on this planet that Hibari absolutely detested. If he had a chance to make him disappear forever, he'd take it. But the boy was known for being tricky, and was damn good at it to. What made it even worse was the fact that he knew about _one_ of his feline parts. One was also bad enough. He absolutely did _not_ need him to find out about his tail. He was so angry with himself. How could he let his guard down? Let alone not sense that _Pineapple-Head_ appear in his quarters? He was going to find a way out of this _immediately._ Somehow sensing that his master was not pleased, Hibird suddenly flew into his room, with an extremely large flock of Hibird look a-likes right behind him. And they flew straight at Mukuro.

"Birdie-Chans? _Multiple_ Birdie-Chans? So this is how you go about things now, huh? How crass."

At this rate, Hibari couldn't even see Mukuro within the group of birds. 'This is my chance. I need to take it right now, while he's distracted.' And with that, Hibari jumped through his window out towards the back yard. 'That's another bill I have to cover. Great.' He also noticed that he must've developed better aerobic skills, because he had nimbly landed without even feeling the shock of his landing in his heels. 'Huh, I guess it really _does_ have its' perks. But compared to how annoying it is, its' practically useless still.' And with that, he went towards the opposite side of the school to his office, and began patrolling the halls again. Hopefully Mukuro would be gone by the time he got back. Or perhaps a nap on the roof would be better? He'd figure it out along the way. He hated it though. Running from the person he hated most. That was against his own morals, and pride. He hated this whole situation in general.

He had finally made it towards the second years' classrooms when he heard a slight shriek come from a room to the right of him. Before he even got a chance to blink, the door slide open and out came what looked like a brown fluff ball. Of course, it just _had_ to push itself into him, right? Both he and the unknown person landed against the wall; unluckily enough, Hibari landed back first, putting himself through excruciating pain. It blurred his vision again, and his head started to pound. Frankly, he hadn't even heard whoever the person asking if he was alright. All he knew was that he wanted to bite someone to death, right then and there. As he began to recover, he started to hear the muffled voice of his indirect attacker.

"Hibari-San, Hibari-San! Are you alright? Ahh man, why did I have to be thrown into him? Hibari-San! Can I even bring him to the nurses' office? How much does he even weigh? I'm going to be in so much trouble when he recovers."

Whoever the person was, Hibari couldn't quite place whose voice it was. His head was still too fuzzy for him to put two and two together just yet. And then he felt it. Whoever the person was, had the actual audacity to actually lift up his head, and pat around it, checking for knots or blood. Now what else do you think the person felt. Yup, you guessed it! His ears. Well wasn't that just dandy? Whoever it was held them for a minute, to probably stare at them, Hibari guessed, and then slowly began to rub them. Hibari didn't like it, not one bit. He _loved_ it. And because he loved it so much, he hated it. The sensation that it was leaving him with was absolutely _amazing_. He wanted more and more rubbing; it just felt so good. And it hurt his pride, more than anyone could even imagine. He could imagine that his face was that of pure ecstasy, because whoever was rubbing his ears was rubbing in just the right places. 'Gah, I need to get out of here, _now.'_ Looking up, he was finally able to see who the person was.

"Sawada Tsunayoshi. Unhand my ears at once."

'Whoa, wait a second. Did I just see an ear slightly twitch on his head? So _he's_ the other one? Oh, give me a break.'


End file.
